


Тайный сподвижник

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: У Палпатина имеется тайный сподвижник... :)





	Тайный сподвижник

Владыка ситх Дарт Сидиус, скрывающийся под личиной Верховного канцлера Галактической республики Шива Палпатина, находился в превосходном настроении. Сегодня Сенат наделил его чрезвычайными полномочиями. Таким образом был сделан ещё один шаг, а скорее даже огромный шажище, на его пути к абсолютной власти - цели всей его жизни. А ещё к уничтожению Ордена джедаев, как единственной силы, способной помешать ему. И они, то бишь джедаи, уже попали в ловушку, которую он для них устроил... Что ж, всё шло так, как надо.

Многие помогали ему, сами того не подозревая. Но была одна персона, которой Палпатину не требовалось манипулировать. Эта персона и сама успешно манипулировала другими, потому как никому и в голову не могло придти, что представитель коренных жителей Набу, гунган Джа Джа Бинкс, а именно о нём идет речь, вообще был способен на что-то большее, чем попадать в нелепые ситуации и разговаривать со смешным акцентом.

С Джа Джа Бинксом Палпатин был знаком давно. Но особенно ценен этот абориген его родной планеты стал, когда тому, совершенно случайно надо сказать, удалось прибиться к джедаям Квай-Гону Джинну и Оби-Вану Кеноби на Набу, а позднее внедриться в свиту королевы Амидалы и стать в конце концов представителем гунганов в Сенате.

Размышления Канцлера прервал его секретарь.

\- Делегат Бинкс просит принять его. Прикажите впустить?

\- Да, разумеется. Впустите его, - ответил Палпатин.

В приемной раздался какой-то грохот, и возгласы гунгана: «Моя извиняеся, моя извиняеся...». А вот он и сам.

\- Порой мне кажется, что ты переигрываешь, Джа Джа, - усмехнулся Палпатин. - Что там случилось?

\- Да это я кресло опрокинул, - ответил Бинкс на чистом общегалактическом, усаживаясь напротив Канцлера, - надо же мне поддерживать свой имидж неуклюжего гунгана.

\- Ну что ж, хочу поблагодарить тебя, мой друг. Всё прошло просто превосходно. Твоё выступление сыграло очень важную роль.

\- Хм, - усмехнулся гунган, - выступление и впрямь замечательное.

Он поднялся с кресла и встал в позу:

\- Панятна эта самае, что сепаратиста заключають пакт с Федерация торговли. Сабратья Сенатора, дорогие делегата, когда бальшая кирдык угрожаеть Республика, моя предлагать немедленно наделять чрезвычайные полномочия для Верховный канцлера, - спародировал он сам себя.

Палпатин в свою очередь состроил скорбную мину и печально произнёс:

\- С большим сожалением я принимаю ваше решение. Я люблю демократию. Я люблю Республику. От власти, которую вы мне даёте, я откажусь, когда кризис минует. И в качестве первого шага этой новой власти я объявляю о создании Великой армии Республики, чтобы противостоять усилившейся угрозе со стороны сепаратистов.

\- Дааа, - протянул Джа Джа, - забавно получилось. А когда в конце своей речи ты попросил после разрешения кризиса позволить тебе удалиться на Набу и прожить отпущенные тебе годы в мире и спокойствии, я чуть не заржал в голос. Здорово ты постебался над придурками.

\- Хорошо, что Амидалы здесь не было. Я конечно использовал эту дурынду десять лет назад, когда надо было сместить Канцлера Валорума, и учитывая, что ей тогда было лишь четырнадцать лет, её глупость конечно же простительна. Но сейчас я не уверен, что сумел бы сподвигнуть её предложить Сенату наделить меня чрезвычайными полномочиями, учитывая тот факт, что она была против создания Армии... И потом, многие наверняка подумали, что ты выступаешь от её имени... Так что я очень обязан тебе, дружище...

\- Эх, знал бы ты, Палпатин, как мне надоело идиота из себя изображать, - печально проговорил гунган.

\- Хм, - ответил Палпатин, - Думаешь мне не надоело изображать, как я переживаю за Республику и, хм... демократию. А ещё необходимость встречаться с магистрами-джедаями Йодой и Мейсом Винду и спрашивать их совета...

После этих слов Канцлер изобразил на своем лице отвращение и продолжил:

\- Но, полагаю, ещё пара-тройка лет, и я наконец-то достигну своей цели. С твоей помощью, надеюсь...

\- Разумеется, друг мой, ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, - торжественно произнёс Джа Джа и поднялся со своего кресла. - Мне, пожалуй, пора...

\- Что ж, - ответил Палпатин, - не смею тебя задерживать, Джа Джа. Увидимся позже...

Гунган покинул кабинет Верховного канцлера, и через мгновение из приёмной вновь раздался шум падающих предметов и визгливые вопли делегата Бинкса «Моя извиняеся»...


End file.
